ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction
Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction involves Ben traveling to iconic real-world locations in search of ancient Galvan artifacts to save the Earth from total destruction by a evil To'kustar 'Gameplay' Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction is the new game that introduces the new alien heroes like the new aliens, Water Hazard, Armodrillo, AmpFibian, Terraspin, and NRG from the Ben 10: Ultimate Alien television series, allowing players to tunnel, or beat up through evil alien enemies,unleash water blasts, emit radiation beams, shoot electricity bolts and fire, wind attacks, and more, with a unique experience system lets them upgrade alien attributes and abilities. The game also provides all-new game enhancements such as Quick Switch,which allows players to switch alien forms faster than ever,and Quick Time Events which creates a cinematic experience that guides players through fierce boss battles and challenging puzzle elements. Players will control Ben and up to 10 alien heroes including Ultimate Big Chill, Ultimate Spidermonkey, Ultimate Echo Echo, Ultimate Swampfire, Ultimate Humungousaur, Four Arms (PS3), and Rath (Xbox 360).It comes out tommorow. 'Confirmed Villains' *Evil To'kustar (Waybig's species) (New York) *Zombozo(Confirmed via screen shot) (Tokyo) *Vulkanus (Confirmed via screenshot of Pick-Axe Minions and himself) (Catacombs) *Enoch (Confirmed by Amazon website) *Forever Knights (Confirmed via screenshot of NRG fighting Forever Knights) *Rojo (Russia) *Sunder (Confirmed by Amazon website)(Paris) *Vreedle Brothers (Confirmed by Amazon website) *Sevenseven (Confirmed by Amazon website) *Psyphon (Confirmed due to cooper being wired)(Colluseum) *Cooper (wired) (Confirmed seen on kidzworld website via pic)-brainwashed by psyphon...called R.E.D.s.(mini-boss)(Tokyo) *Tarracotta General (Confirmed seen on kidzworld website via pic - commander of statues Terracottas)(Great Wall of China) *Havok Beast (Confirmed because he appeared in Ben 10:Ultimate alien Cosmic destruction with NRG fighting him)(unconfirmed area) Possible Villians *Dr. Animo *Overlord *Darkstar *Hex *Charmcaster *Sevenseven *Kraab *Clancy *Ssserpent *Argit *Ragnarok 'Non-Playable Characters' *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin 'Playable Characters' *Ben Tennyson Aliens *Swampfirethumb|300px|right|Ben 10 Ultimate Alien Cosmic Destruction Gameplay *Ultimate Swampfire (Special Form) *Humungousaur *Ultimate Humungousaur (Special Form) *Spidermonkey *Ultimate Spidermonkey (Special Form) *Big Chill *Ultimate Big Chill (Special Form) *Echo Echo *Ultimate Echo Echo (Special Form) *Water Hazard (New Alien) *Terraspin (New Alien) *NRG (New Alien) *Armodrillo (New Alien) *AmpFibian(New Alien) *Way Big (Fighting Evil Way Big) (There is a strange object surrounding the ultimatrix symbol)(It is probably the Ancient Galvan Artifacts) Exclusives *Four Arms (PS3 only) * RathRath (Xbox 360 only) External Links *Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction Official Website. Levels in Game *Tokyo Downtown at Night *Great Wall of China *Devil's Tower *Eiffel Tower *Collosseum *Amazon Rainforest *Final Battle in New York *Catacombs Gallery B10 UA Cosmic Destruction.png|PS3 Cover Ben_10-UA_Cosmic_Destruction_video_game.jpg|X360 Cover Ben_in_Cosmic_Destruction.png|Ben Tennyson Ultimate_Swampfire_Cosmic_Destruction.jpg|Ultimate Swampfire|link=Ultimate Swampfire Ultimate_Humongousaur_Cosmic_Destruction.jpg|Ultimate Humongousaur|link=Ultimate Humongousaur Ultimate_Big_Chill_Cosmic_Destruction.jpg|Ultimate BigChill|link=Ultimate BigChill Ultimate_Spidermonkey_Cosmic_Destruction.jpg|Ultimate Spidermonkey|link=Ultimate Spidermonkey Ultimate_Echo_Echo_Cosmic_Destruction.jpg|Ultimate Echo Echo|link=Ultimate Echo Echo Terraspin_in_Cosmic_Destruction.PNG|Terraspin|link=Terraspin AmpFibian_Cosmic_Destruction.jpg|AmpFibian|link=AmpFibian AmpFibian_Cosmic_Destruction2.jpg|AmpFibian|link=AmpFibian Rath_in_CosD.jpg|Rath|link=Rath FourArms_in_Cosmic.jpg|Fourarms|link=Fourarms Evil To'kustar.png|Evil Way Big|link=Evil Way Big Evil To'kustar2.png|Humongousaur fighting Evil Way Big To'kustar battle CD.png|Way Big fighting Evil Way Big Way Big CD.png|Way Big|link=Way Big Humongosaur.png|Humongousaur| Ultimate Humongausaur.png|Ultimate Humongousaur| Ultimate_Swampfire CD.png|Ultimate Swampfire| Cooper (Wired).jpg|Cooper: wired Terracotta General.jpg|Terracotta General Evil_Waybig.jpg|Evil Way big Category:Video Games Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Video Games